


I get what I want and I’m gonna get mine

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bakura and Marik have an idea?<br/>An idea that involves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get what I want and I’m gonna get mine

**Author's Note:**

> A really bad one shot. I noticed that there wasn't a threesome with Yami Bakura, Marik Ishtar and the reader so I thought I'd add one. It's bad but I thought I'd write it anyway. I've never wrote a threesome before, so it was an interesting first try. Please comment. I wrote this while listening to Halestorm's Gonna Get Mine.
> 
> I do not own any of the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Or you.  
> I do not own any Halestorm lyrics either.

"Move it, Joey." I said, shoving him out of the doorway. He laughed as I flung my arms around Yugi. 

"Hey I missed you, Yugi!" I said, squeezing him.

"Thanks Y/N" he said, hugging me back. Atem stood behind Yugi smirking at me. 

"Well the Queen of Darkness is happy this morning isn't she?"

I glared at him, "Shut up, Atem I haven't seen him in ages."

I walked over to him and opened my arms, gesturing for him to hug me. He rolled his eyes but hugged me.

He laughed, "You're just like Marik. All evil one minute and the next you're a little kitten." He stroke my hair and I nudged him with my knee. He stopped, laughing softly.

"Erm, Y/N, a little help please." Yugi said.

I turned to see Yugi being hugged by Marik. Atem and I nearly fell over laughing. Marik was obsessed with hugs and his hugs could be dangerous. He once hugged me and nearly took my eye out with that bloody millennium rod.

I walked over and pulled Marik's arms from Yugi, "Thanks Y/N" he said getting his breath back.

I shrugged pushing my (h/c) fringe out of my eyes. "No problem, Yuge. You just need to know how to handle him." I replied.

"Aah." I squealed as Marik wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back into his chest. 

Tristan, Serenity and Téa laughed as Marik pulled me onto the couch. I fell in his lap and felt my cheeks burn.

Joey quirked his eyebrow at us, "Oh, its like that is it?" He asked grinning.

"No." "Yes." Marik and I said at the same time. I glared at him. 

"Yes, it is. If it wasn't she would have got off of my lap" Marik said, grinning.

The second he said that I went to get up only to have Marik squeeze me tighter. I sighed, leaning in to his arms. The guys smiled at us as Marik rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So, how long?" Tristan asked.

"30 seconds." I joked.

Marik laughed, "6 months." 

"What the fuck? 6 months and we had no idea." Joey said. "How did we not notice that that was going on."

"Because you're too busy staring at Mai to notice anybody else." I say.

Joey blushed, "Shut up, will ya." 

Mai giggled, walking in from the kitchen. "Hey, Y/N, so you told them?" She asked, nodding to us.  
"Yeah, had to. This one didn't give me a choice." I said, lacing my fingers through Marik's. 

She smirked, "So you managed to get her to tell them. Nice." 

"Wait! What?" I whirled, coming face to face with Marik.

"Erm, well, I, erm. Mai help." Marik stuttered.

"You're on your own kiddo." She said, sitting next to Joey.

"Thanks a lot." Marik said. He ran his free hand through his hair, he laughed.

"Basically, what happened is Marik doesn't want to keep you a secret. He wants to parade you around in front of everybody. He wants everyone to know who you belong too. He knows it will annoy Kaiba." I turned to my left, the familiar sound of Duke's voice alerting me of his arrival

"Thanks, Duke. Thanks a lot." Marik said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Honestly, I don't care why you wanted to tell them. And seriously, you want to annoy Seto? He's not that bad, he's a sweetie really." I said sticking up for my friend.

Joey, Tristan and Téa scoffed. "Sweet is not the word I'd use to describe creepy Kaiba. The guy is a dick. He's a spoilt, stuck up, rich brat." Joey said.

I glared at him. "Shut it, pup." I growled.

"Hey, watch it bitch." Joey said standing up.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I jumped up from Marik. Marik grabbed my arms as I stood up. 

"Babe, relax he didn't mean it. Kaiba hasn't exactly been nice to him. He's not been nice to anyone except you. Cut Joey some slack." Marik said, moving his hands up and down my arms.

I sighed, "Sorry, Joey I shouldn't have called you a pup." 

"Hey, its fine. I shouldn't have said that knowing how you feel about him. He's a friend of yours, I should keep my mouth shut." 

I nodded and Joey hugged me. I froze. "Oh shit." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Joey's eyes widened, "Oh shit." Marik wrapped his arms around both of us. Joey and I both groaned. Everybody else laughed.

"How touching? Everyone's playing with the new puppy." Joey pulled away at the sound of Kaiba's voice. 

"Why you little-"

"Joey, stop." I said, "Don't rise to it you'll make things a lot worse."

Joey stopped, "Yeah you're right Creepy Kaiba ain't worth my time."

I tensed at the nickname, 

"Careful Joey." Marik whispered. Joey backed off a bit.

I walked over to Kaiba, "Hey, Blue eyes."

His eyes softened at his nickname. He smiled at me, "Hey, Y/N." He kissed the top of my head lightly. Joey and Marik bristled.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." I smiled at the familiar sounding British voice. "Marik might get Yami Marik to send you to the shadow realm." That got a laugh from Marik and Atem.

"Well if it isn't my second favourite brit." I smirked. 

"You're favourite being you of course?" Bakura asked.

I laughed, "Obviously."

Bakura returned my laughter. "Obviously."

"Come on let's do this." I said, I went over and sat next to Marik, Kaiba sat to my left. I slipped on my Duel Disk and looked at Joey, "Well pup, Its time to Duel."

__________________________

*Time skip to late evening*

"I can't believe she beat me." Joey whined.

"Ssh Joey, it was a tough win. You duelled brilliantly." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, but I never lose." 

"That's not exactly true now is it mutt?." 

"Kaiba, shut up." I growled.

"Okay, okay. I've got to get back to Kaiba Corp anyway. See you later Y/N" He hugged me glaring at Joey, Joey returned it. 

"Right, its about time we got going." Marik said grabbing his jacket. 

I nodded, Duke, Tristan, Téa and Serenity had already gone home. Kaiba had just left and Joey and Mai were just pulling their jackets on.

"Marik, Y/N. Can I stay with you two tonight?" Bakura asked.

"Yes of course you can sleep in the guest room." I replied, Marik nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

It took us 20 minutes to get home from Yugi's. Most of that was to do with Bakura and Marik arguing over whether we should walk or take Marik's motorbike. We had decided to walk. Well they walked I got a piggy back. 

"Its good to be home." I sighed, setting my Duel disk on the side and shrugging my jacket off.

"Yeah, it is." Marik said, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Can you guys please stop with the affection? At least when I'm around. Please?" Bakura asked, settling himself on the couch. I walked over to the couch and wrapped my arms around the white haired boy. He smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Right, boys." I said getting up. "I'm going for a shower, I'll be 10 minutes." 

______________________

I had just stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I was just about to unlock the door when I heard Bakura.

"Marik, can I tell you something?" 

"Yeah, sure we are friends." Marik replied.

"I'm in love with Y/N." Bakura said.

"I know, she loves you too." Marik answered. I heard the couch squeak as Marik moved.

I bit my bottom lip, Bakura loves me, he actually loves me.

"Sh-She does?" Bakura stuttered.

"Yes, she loves you. She has done for a while." Marik replied. 

"Funny." Bakura said, "She said the same thing to me about you. It was before you got together."

I could hear the excitement in Marik's voice, "We could share her."

I heard Bakura laugh, "What do you mean?"

"We could both go out with her, she could be ours. I'll have her publicly and we and both have her when we are here. You could even move in." Marik said.

"What would Y/N say?" Bakura asked.

"Let's ask her." Marik said I heard him get up. I was just about to reach for the doorknob when Marik beat me to it. I squealed in surprise. 

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Marik said.

"Oh, its fine. Erm, did you want me?" I asked playing dumb.

"Yes, actually we have something to ask you. Come sit down, please." He asked.

I gulped, I had a slight idea of what they we're going to ask.

"For you information, I'm okay with it. You sharing me I mean." I said, looking from the platinum blonde to the white haired boy.

Their mouths dropped open. I rolled my eyes, "You'll catch flies, sitting like that." I said, grinning. They shut their mouths instantly, it was kind of creepy how synchronised it was. 

"How did you know?" Bakura asked.

"I heard you, when I was getting out of the shower. You don't exactly whisper." I replied, shrugging.

Marik was still sat there, frozen. He looked at me, then at Bakura. he sat like that for a few minutes when suddenly he spoke. "Erm, can we have a threesome?" He asked, a blush, spreading across his cheeks.

I glanced at Bakura, his brown eyes lighting up at the thought. Both boys grinned at each other.

"I'd be okay with that." Bakura said, looking at me.

"It was my idea so I'm definitely good with it." Marik said.

Both boys were now looking at me. I looked down, biting my lower lip, "Erm, I don't know, guys. I-" I was cut off by Bakura, tilting my chin upwards and pressing his lips to mine. When did he get up? I froze for a second but then I responded by pulling him closer. His lips were soft and cold. I parted my lips. He smirked into the kiss, tugging my hair lightly. I groaned.

He pulled away, "You were saying, Y/N?" He asked, still smirking.

Marik laughed at my now flustered state, "So?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"I was saying, that Marik is a genius and we should listen to him more often." I replied, looking at both of them.

Bakura and Marik laughed, "So, let's take this to the bedroom shall we?" I said, grabbing Marik's hand, Marik grabbed Bakura and the three of us stumbled to mine and Marik's bedroom.

"Okay, rules." I said holding up two fingers.

They looked at me confused, but they both nodded.

"Rule one, no competing for my affections, I will not choose who I love more. I love you equally, so don't even bother asking who's my favourite."

Bakura and Marik laughed. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh I'm not done."

They nodded, "Continue." Bakura said.

"Rule two, and this is the most important. I want the pair of you to make out and stuff." I emphasised the stuff.

I watched Bakura as he stared at Marik's mouth and I giggled. "Oh, I knew it!" I squealed.

"Knew what?" Marik asked, pulling his gaze from Bakura's crotch. 

"I knew you two wanted to get it on. I was right."

"Shut up, Y/N." Bakura said, blushing.

My grin widened, "Sorry, now come on clothes off."

Bakura pulled his shirt off and my jaw dropped, beneath his clothes, Bakura was hiding a sculpted body that most men would pay for and most women would drop their underwear for, Marik's body was the same, the only real difference being the skin tone. Bakura was pale compared ro Marik's tanned Egyptian complexion. Bakura pulled his jeans off and threw them to the side. Marik had taken his clothes off too and the pair of them were standing there in their underwear. 

I knew Marik was big, but I wasn't sure about Bakura. But looking at the strain his boxers were under, I had an idea that he was above average. Both boys stood their staring at me, I frowned.

"What?" I asked, Bakura shook his head amused. I still wasn't getting it, not until Marik walked forward and tugged the towel, it fell to the floor with a soft, whump! Marik's underwear joined it and the pair of us stood there looking at Bakura.

I shivered as the cool air hit my skin, but then the feeling of Marik wrapping his arms around me soon warmed me up.

"Looks like you're the dominant one." I stated, nodding to Bakura.

He smiled, "I'm good with that. Now on your knees." 

Marik and I smiled at him, kneeling.

He clicked his fingers at us. "Now, I've got a dick that needs sucking and by the looks of it two very desperate sluts who want to do it so, come here." 

Marik sent me a devilish grin, both of us turned on by the commanding tone of Bakura. We crawled to Bakura who was still stood there in his underwear. I reached for it and Marik helped me to pull it down. Bakura groaned as the air hit his exposed member. Marik threw Bakura's underwear to the side. 

I wrapped my left hand around Bakura's cock and moved my hand up and down slowly. He moaned, as I kissed the tip lightly, before trailing kisses down the shaft. I made my way back up and took the head into my mouth, I could taste the salty precome, as I took him further in. Bakura's hands fisted in my hair, pushing more of himself into my relaxed throat. 

"Oh Y/N, baby." He moaned. 

I bobbed my head up and down a few times before pulling of with a slight pop. I looked up and saw Bakura's chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked down, his hand still in my hair, he bent down and kissed me. This kiss was more passionate than the first, this one was hungrier than the last and I could feel the urgency in this kiss and I responded by kissing him back. 

Suddenly, he groaned and I pulled away to see Marik, cautiously running his hand up and down Bakura's cock. I grinned, scooting close to my boyfriend. He turned to me and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled him closer, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. His free hand joined Bakura's in my hair. He nibbled at my lower lip. He pulled away and moved his mouth closer to Bakura's cock. He moved his head closer, eyeing it up hungrily. I kissed the head lightly like I had done before and Marik followed suit, kissing the tip before taking Bakura all the way in. 

I sat back, God this is hot! I thought, watching the blonde's throat bulge as he took Bakura further down. Bakura groaned, his first tightening in my hair as he guided me back to his cock. Marik pulled off, his tanned face, flushed lightly. Bakura's other hand had fisted itself in Marik's hair and the white haired boy pulled us closer so that our lips were almost touching. We got the idea and the pair of us kissed either side of Bakura's cock. He moaned as both of our lips brushed over his sensitive member.

We pulled away from him. I wrapped my arms around Marik's neck and kissed him, he kissed me back. Marik pulled me closer, Bakura's hands untangling themselves from our hair. Marik stood, pulling me with him. I opened my mouth, allowing Marik's tongue to dominate mine as he carried me to the bed. He dropped me onto it and pulled away, his eyes trailing from my plump lips all the way down across my breasts, to the sensitive spot in between my thighs. Bakura had joined me on the bed, he rolled onto his side, sliding his right hand in between my thighs slowly moving up and pulling them apart, Marik then pulled my legs over his shoulders, kissing along hips. I groaned, as his tongue flicked my clit. 

Bakura fisted his hands in my hair again and kissed me, his lips against mine muffling the sounds of pleasure that were escaping my lips. My fingers were curled in the bedsheets. My grip occasionally loosening as Marik stopped.

Bakura has moved from my lips and was trailing kisses along my neck and across my collar bone. He continued until he was at my breasts. His thumb rubbed circles into my nipples, he came back up to my lips and I whimpered as Marik added a finger, he pushed it in and out of me slowly, I moaned as he added a second finger, and slowly began to scissor me open. I was a moaning mess, one of my hands had fisted in Marik's hair, holding him to my cunt. He picked up his pace and I moaned, that tightening feeling building up in my core. I moaned into Bakura's lips as Marik flicked my clit with his tongue again and the blonde laughed. "Needing to cum already, Y/N? I didn't think you were that desperate."

Bakura laughed to, nibbling my earlobe. "It looks like Kitten, wants to cum. Should we let her?" He asked Marik, leaning forwards. Marik raised his head, tilting it upwards towards Bakura's lips. They kissed and I bit my lower lip, fighting the urge to let go of my orgasm. Marik and Bakura pulled away. "Come for us, baby." Marik said, kissing Bakura again. I came a moaning, sweaty mess, clenching around Marik's fingers. "M-Marik, baby." I moaned, as he removed his fingers.

I opened my eyes and watched as Bakura sucked Marik's fingers clean. I closed my eyes again, sighing. "You know, you two are going to kill me." I said, breathing hard.

They laughed, We're not done yet, kitten." Bakura purred switching places with Marik and placing himself near my feet. Marik crawled towards me. Bakura slapped his ass as he did so, Marik moaned.

"Open you legs for me, Kitten." Bakura asked. I did, parting them slowly. Bakura grabbed my ass and pulled me towards his kneeling body. My feet were on either side of his head. He kissed the sole of my left foot and my eyes snapped open. He did the same with my right foot before placing my legs on either side of his body. He leant over me, one arm either side of my body pinning me beneath him. I saw Marik kneel next to my head. His cock at the right height for both mine and Bakura's mouths.

I reached my hand in between mine and Bakura's body and kissed him. "Can I?" I asked.

"Go ahead, kitten." He whispered, biting my earlobe. I smiled, wrapping my hand around his cock and placing it at my entrance. I eased the tip in slowly and felt my chest vibrate as Bakura moaned, pushing himself into me. I clawed at his back as he pushed himself all the way in. He moved his hips slowly, pushing himself in then all the way out.

Marik grabbed my face turning me towards him. I wrapped my right hand around his cock and squeezed lightly guiding it to my mouth. Marik's hands fisted in my hair as he thrusted in and out of my mouth. Bakura was kissing my throat sucking a bruise above my pulse. Bakura continued to thrust in and out of me. Hitting my spot each time. I moaned; the vibrations causing Marik to thrust faster. 

"Fuck, Y/N. You love Marik stretching your mouth like that don't you." Bakura panted, thrusting in me. I grunted in response. 

Marik pulled out, lightly tapping the tip of his cock on my lips.

"Baby, I want to see you stretch 'Kura's mouth for me." I whined, pouting.

Bakura looked at me his eyes widening. I nipped his bottom lip with my teeth. Marik grinned, rubbing his cock in-between mine and Bakura's lips. Bakura flicked the tip with his tongue before taking Marik all the way in. Every time Marik thrusted into Bakura, Bakura would thrust into me, I was on the verge of an orgasm and Bakura knew it. He purposely slowed his movements, making me wait even longer for my desired release.

Watching Bakura's throat bulge as Marik thrust his cock into him was too much and I felt my muscles tighten. Marik groaned pulling out of Bakura. Bakura thrust into me again but his movements were uncoordinated and rough. I pulled him closer my hands fisting in his hair. I reached for Marik who was wanking himself off slowly. I reached for his face and pulled him towards me kissing him. Bakura bit down on my neck moaning and that sent me over the edge. I let go, moaning into Marik. my muscles clenching around Bakura. That set Bakura off. He thrust one last time coming inside of me. Marik was panting now, a bead of sweat rolled off of his forehead and splashed against mine. Bakura smacked Marik's hand away from his cock and Bakura took Marik's twitching cock into his hand. I did the same mine and Bakura's hands moving up and down Marik's shaft. Marik moaned, thrusting his hips into our hands. Bakura flicked the tip with his tongue and jerked our hands up sharply. Marik grabbed mine and Bakura's hair pulling us closer to his cock. Bakura jerked our hands again. Marik groaned, sending white ribbons across the bed sheets. I laughed, Bakura rolled onto his back next to me, burying his face in my neck. Marik slid next to us, pulling the covers over our bodies. I sighed, lacing my fingers with Bakura's and Marik's.   
"I love you guys." I said, squeezing their hands tighter.  
"Y/N, we love you too." Bakura and Marik said, both of them kissing one of my cheeks.  
I smiled, closing my eyes and falling asleep next to my two favourite guys. They were mine now and no way was I sharing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it. Please comment!


End file.
